goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) Ground the Whole World and Gets Grounded
Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) Ground the Whole World and Gets Grounded is grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on March 24th 2019 Plot This videos was inspired by NathanWin7587 Transcript (At the pavement, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were angry and upset) Lawson: Man! We can't believe everyone at school's bossing us around now! Gelman: I know, Lawson! This really whomps! Mundy: We wish we can ground the world by spreading it through the television satellite. Skeens: I know! It's getting on my nerves! (Lawson and his friends were surprised) Lawson: That gave us an idea! We can ground the world by spreading it through the television satellite, Gelman: Oh my gosh! Lawson, this is got to be the best idea yet! Mundy: But how can we do that? Lawson: To do this, we need to go to the place where it shoots out the television satellites where it shows everyone the programmed television, and then we need to get to a studio and then air it, show everyone this, ground them, and then make them go to their rooms. Gelman: Okay, Lawson. Sounds like a plan to us. Mundy: Good idea! Let's do it! Skeens: I agree! That's a good idea! Lawson; Okay, now it's our chance! Now let's ground the world! We need to find a TV satellite area. So let's look for it! Some come on! Let's find it! Gelman: Good idea! Let's go! (Lawson and his friends went off to find the TV satellite area, and then they reached it) Lawson: Aha! This is the TV station where it spreads the TV all around the world now, let's get in there! (Lawson and his friends went inside the TV satellite area and then they went to find a room. Then they stopped at one of the doors) Gelman: Okay, now let's go into this room. (Lawson opened the door, and he and his friends went into the airing room, and they approached the airing camera) Gelman: There Lawson! Here we are! Mundy: First, Skeens and I need to put it on Air. Skeens: Yeah, let's put it on Air, Mundy. (Mundy and Skeens walked over to the On Air switch, and then they pressed it. Mundy and Skeens walked over to Lawson and Gelman) Lawson: Good! Now let's get started! (In TJ's house, TJ Detweiler was about to watch TV) TJ: Okay, let's see what's on TV. (TJ turned on the TV, and he looked horrified) TJ: Oh my gosh! What's going on? (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were on screen, and they started scolding people) Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: People, how dare you all watch TV, go to school and going to work on time. That's it, you are grounded (x5) forever. Go to your rooms now. Skeens: And you will be forced to watched Pornography for the rest of your life instead. TJ: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Vince: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Spinelli: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gretchen: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Mikey: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gus: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. King Bob: I'm grounded (x5), waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Jordan: I'm grounded (x4), waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Jerome: I'm grounded (x4), waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Scribe Kid: I'm grounded (x4), waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Randall: I'm grounded (x6), waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Menlo: I'm grounded (x3), waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Lawson's dad: Oh my gosh! Stupid Erwin! I need to go stop him. Gelman's dad: Oh my gosh! Stupid Gelman! I need to go stop him. Mundy's dad: Oh my gosh! Stupid Conrad! I need to go stop him. Skeens' dad: Oh my gosh! Stupid Greg! I need to go stop him. (Back inside the airing room, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were feeling crafty, and then their fathers came, much to their horror) Lawson's dad: STOP RIGHT THERE ERWIN, GELMAN, CONRAD AND SKEENS!! (Dum dum dum plays) (The fathers had showed up and caught their sons) Lawson: But, um, um, um, this is not what it looks like. Lawson's dad: THAT'S RIGHT ERWIN! COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW! Gelman's dad: AND AS FOR YOU, GELMAN, COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW! Mundy's dad: AND AS FOR YOU, CONRAD, COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW! Skeens' dad: AND AS FOR YOU, GREG, COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE WE WOULD LIKE TO DEAL WITH YOU WHEN WE GET HOME! COME NOW! (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens walked shockingly) (at the newsroom) YankieDude5000: Hello, and Welcome to GNN news! YankieDude5000 and were news reporters for this episode. So anyways, we will begin with this development story, something's gone wrong in the whole world. So for some reason, four boys named Erwin Lawson, Gelman, Conrad Mundy and Greg Skeens have aired a short show where they grounded everyone, everywhere. And now everyone is in a panic and crying.So everyone, try not to panic! This is just a false alarm! Those boys are the ones who tried making you guys cry! So guys, just calm down! It's okay, we got it under control. Oh, and Lawson and the troublemakers, if you are watching this, this has got to be the stupid thing you ever did in the world! You should be grounded by your family members at any moment now. Well guys, this is all for now. There will be more news coming up soon. So stay tuned. This is GNN news signing off. (At Lawson's house) Lawson's dad: OH (x20). ERWIN, HOW DARE YOU GROUND THE WHOLE WORLD ALONG WITH GELMAN, CONRAD AND GREG, NOW YOU MADE MANY PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD CRY TO DEATH. BUT IT'S ONLY A FALSE ALARM! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 5 WEEKS IN A HALF WITH NO COMPUTER. Lawson's mom: NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (At Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: OH (x20). ERWIN, HOW DARE YOU GROUND THE WHOLE WORLD ALONG WITH ERWIN, CONRAD AND GREG, NOW YOU MADE MANY PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD CRY TO DEATH. BUT IT'S ONLY A FALSE ALARM! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 5 WEEKS IN A HALF WITH NO COMPUTER. Gelman's mom: NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (At Mundy's house) Mundy's dad: OH (x20). ERWIN, HOW DARE YOU GROUND THE WHOLE WORLD ALONG WITH ERWIN, GELMAN AND GREG, NOW YOU MADE MANY PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD CRY TO DEATH. BUT IT'S ONLY A FALSE ALARM! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 5 WEEKS IN A HALF WITH NO COMPUTER. Mundy's mom: NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (At Skeens' house) Skeens' mom: Greg, I am so very disappointed at you. However, I got you a present. Why not open it over there to see your surprise? Skeens: Oh my gosh, you mean the one on the left? Skeens' mom: That's right. (Skeens walked over to the present, and out popped his enraged dad, who started scolding Skeens) Skeens' dad: OH (x20). GREG, HOW DARE YOU GROUND THE WHOLE WORLD ALONG WITH ERWIN, GELMAN AND CONRAD, NOW YOU MADE MANY PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD CRY TO DEATH. BUT IT'S ONLY A FALSE ALARM! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 5 WEEKS IN A HALF WITH NO COMPUTER. Skeens' mom: NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (Fortunately, people in the whole world didn't die. But they cried about Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens' bad behaviour. TJ was feeling resentful of Lawson and his friends) TJ: This whomps! Me and my gang are going to ground Lawson and his friends for a whole month! CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy, TJ Detweiler, King Bob and Randall Weems Joey as Gelman, Mikey Blumberg and Jordan Brian as Skeens, Scribe Kid and YankieDude5000 Paul as Vince LaSSao and Menlo Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Steven as Jerome Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Simon as Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Belle as Gelman's mum Kate as Mr Mundy (Mundy's mum) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff